


My Babysitter's A Vampire: Captured

by Lizzy100



Category: My Babysitter's A Vampire
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, My Babysitter's A Vampire - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 17:05:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1786621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzy100/pseuds/Lizzy100
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erica gets captured. Will anyone find out that she’s in trouble? Will anyone find her? Read to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Babysitter's A Vampire: Captured

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a very long time ago, so it might not be very detailed or anything. Just a heads up.

It was a beautiful day. The boys, Sarah, and Erica were at school. The boys walked down the hall with Sarah between Benny and Ethan. School was over with, so they were on their way to their lockers.   
Meanwhile, Erica was on her way home, walking past the cemetery, when there was a growl. She spun around to see three strangers. Males.   
“Who the hell are you guys?” she asked, looking at them.   
“We’re here on business. You’re coming with us. We can discuss why when we get there,” the big muscular one answered her.   
“I don’t think so,” she replied.   
A second later, they were fighting each other. But not for long. Within minutes, they had her out cold and one of them carried her. 

 

She woke up to find herself chained to a wall in a house. The guys were there.   
“What do you want?” she asked.   
“Payback.”  
“Wow. Vampires with vengeance. Not surprised. What did I ever do to you guys? I’ve never seen you in my life. I guess I should say unlife.”  
“You did. You killed our girl. Sister, if you will.”  
“What’s your name?”  
“Tony Lavicia.”  
“I remember you. My Sire turned you. I killed your sister. So what’s the payback?”  
“Torture and starvation. Let’s see how you deal with a week without food.”  
“A week?”  
“Ya. A week. We’ll even throw in a lot of torture. You need to know how I felt. What pain I was in after you killed Chloe.”  
He picked up a cattle prod and strode over to her.   
“Let’s see you in pain.”

 

A week later, they started noticing that they hadn’t seen Erica for a whole week. So they investigated.   
On the seventh day, they found the house and came to the rescue with guns filled with a liquid that would kill the vamps. 

 

After they were killed, they dropped the guns and rushed over to her. Since Sarah and Rory were vampires, they got there first. Sarah and Rory broke her chains, while Ethan and Benny caught her from hitting the ground.   
“She needs blood,” Sarah announced.   
So with Ethan carrying her in his arms, they went to Erica’s place. Rory gave her the blood, while Benny looked away. He was squeamish when it came to blood.   
She thanked them and they all lived happily ever after.


End file.
